


all i wanna be is somebody to you

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, F/F, Oneshot, Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on Tumblr, beginning of relationship, cute girls being gay, like honestly i don't know what else to tell you, oh yes and Shakespearan references, this is some gay ass shit right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria wanted a normal day. So, naturally, Valerie had to go and make it awkward. But maybe, "awkward" can add up to something strangely perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i wanna be is somebody to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruff_ethereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/gifts).



> In the PZPTH fandom, we create dumb OC's and then we ship them. At least, that's what I do. Both Valerie and Victoria belong to Ruff, but I borrowed them in this fic and another one I'm currently working on.
> 
> (This one's a bit old, published on tumblr a while back.)
> 
> For those who are lost & confused; Valerie is Penn and Sashi's daughter, and Victoria was adopted by Larry and Rippen shortly after birth. You can read about either or both of them in "Love, Selfish Love" & "Daddy (and Papa)'s Little Evil Queen", respectively.
> 
> Anyway, onward to the gays!

“Are you hearing this?” Victoria scoffed. “Honestly, Shakespeare isn’t even making fun of love anymore - he’s just flat-out tearing it apart.”

“Mmhmm,” Valerie muttered, as she snuggled into the curvature of the other girl’s body.

Victoria sighed overdramatically, and adjusted her cats-eye reading glasses. “Are you even paying attention?” she asked.

With a sleepy little smile, Valerie managed a nod. “Something about names and roses,” she mumbled.

“Close enough,” Victoria said, while flipping to the next page.

“Why do you always criticize these stories so much if you like them?” Valerie spoke up.

Victoria chuckled, waving a hand as she talked. “It’s mostly sarcasm and ironic complaining, Val,” she assured. “Old Will was a genius in his own right, but I enjoy poking fun at the more ridiculous scenes. Just wait until we get to the part where Juliet whines about how she’s still a virgin.”

A snort of a laugh escaped Valerie and the smallest of smirks made it’s way across her expression. “I feel her pain,” she murmured.

For a moment, Victoria was about to continue reciting the age-old Shakespearean quotes- until the statement settled in, and she glanced down, noticing Valerie blushing and about to cave into her pink hoodie like a turtle would with it’s shell.

“Valerie Yvonne Kobayashi, what exactly did you mean by that?” Victoria drawled, as she closed the paperback with a soft slap.

“N-nothing,” Valerie mumbled. “It was a dumb joke.”

Yet despite her statement, she couldn’t look the other girl in the eye-

-so of course, Victoria gently slid her hand under Valerie’s chin, lifting her face up.

“The truth, Val?”

“I - I-”

Green and blue eyes. Two different sorts of tanned skin. A twitching, nervous smile and a stern, stiff upper lip. Each one of them belonging to the girls intertwined on the couch, with a beautifully complicated (and somewhat perfect) relationship.

Valerie felt breathless as she placed a kiss on Victoria’s cheek. “Vick, just ignore it-”

“Valerie, do _not_ try to sweet-talk me. I know when you’re lying.” A pause. The stiff upper lip turned into a frown. “You know you can say anything you want to me.”

A soft, strangled noise of mixed emotions slipped past Valerie’s lips, and she wrapped her arms around Victoria, who dropped her book in surprise by the sudden embrace. She returned the hug, comfortingly rubbing circles on Valerie’s back.

Valerie sighed, kissing along Victoria’s neck - running out of spoons, be damned. “I shouldn’t have said _that_ , though,” she mumbled.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Victoria whispered.

“...maybe,” Valerie murmured, with a pathetic shrug.

Perhaps Victoria should have seen it. How Valerie was slowly but surely opening up to affection every now and then. Almost three years ago, when their friends-slash-dating relationship began, they would barely hug, and as for kissing? It took nearly six months for that to happen. But of course, Victoria never judged. Never pushed. She accepted it - she accepted Valerie, for some silly reason called love and caring and all of that other nonsense.

“Do you think I’d have the energy to do … all of that?” Valerie said.

“It’s possible,” Victoria assured, running a hand across Valerie’s thick copper curls.

When Valerie slightly pulled away from the hug, she bashfully smiled when she noticed Victoria’s emerald eyes sparkling in a very rare way. She kissed the other girl - right on the lips, sweetly and softly, for perhaps a solid minute, the longest she could manage - and left them both breathless.

“Mind if I ask something?” Victoria murmured. Valerie could barely manage a nod before Victoria blurted out, “Do you think about it?”

“Sometimes,” Valerie admitted, with the smallest nod.

It was strange how close they were. Of course, best friends was a label, but it seemed that they always walked an uneasy line of dating and not dating. Probably why they never used those official titles…

Victoria felt uncharacteristically shy as she tried not to stammer out, “Do you think about it, with me?”

Valerie’s blush said it all, and she buried her face into the crook of Victoria’s neck.

“Right, of course, because you’ve got girls falling all over you so you have endless choices,” Victoria teased, with a tiny grin. An uneasy sigh escaped her, and she continued snuggling with Valerie - listening to her breathe uneasily, murmur unintelligible things, and choke back the tears she always tried to hide.

Victoria kissed the top of Valerie’s head, softly tightening up the embrace.

“It’s normal for you to think that, you know,” Victoria said. “Everyone our age does.”

“I know that,” Valerie said, with a soft huff. “It’s just-” She swallowed hard, tucking her hair behind her ear. “-weird thinking of you.”

“Why’s that?” Victoria asked.

Valerie froze in the soft, easy embrace she loved to run to- when she temporarily lost hope. “We’re friends-” she mumbled. “-sort of.”

Victoria raised both of her eyebrows. “We’re more than ‘sort of friends’, Valerie,” she retorted.

Valerie said something in the tone of a hushed whisper, while holding Victoria’s hands up, kissing the knuckles. Then, she screwed her eyes shut- and repeated it a little louder. “Are we girlfriends? Officially dating?” she said.

There was a pause - a little eerie, a bit awkward and maybe even strange. But nonetheless, Victoria leaned in, knowing permission wasn’t needed this time around, and kissed Valerie, causing the other girl to squeak gently. They wrapped their arms around each other, taking soft breaths every few seconds, and kept at it for a few solid minutes until they finally broke apart, with Valerie still blushing and Victoria laughing.

“You silly, silly girl,” she said. “What did you think we were?” She draped a finger over Valerie’s lips. “Yes. Yes, I’m your girlfriend, Val. If you’ll have me, that is.”

Valerie did indeed have tears in her soft blue eyes, but it was clear to see that they were joyful ones as she nodded.

“Now that-” Victoria declared. “-was definitely the most awkward conversation we’ve ever had.”

“Probably,” Valerie said, with a breathless giggle as her tears were wiped away by-

- _her girlfriend_. God, just the thought of it made her feel better.

Yet, despite the sudden bliss and serenity, they couldn’t ignore the bomb that had started this possibly explosive conversation.

“So do you-” Victoria stammered. “-ever want to do it, now? Or-”

“No,” Valerie said, with a shake of her head. “I - I like the idea of it. I just-” She shook her head again, her expression going bashful once more. “-I don’t think I want to do it yet.”

“And you find me attractive enough to daydream about,” Victoria crooned, with a playful eyebrow wiggle.

Valerie clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She rolled her eyes, leaning in to place one last kiss on Victoria’s forehead as she reached out to grab the book from the floor. “Get back to complaining about Shakespeare,” she said.

Victoria took the book, and flipped to a random page. “Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night,” she read aloud, with a smirk that was the epitome of teasing.

“In modern-day English?” Valerie inquired.

“It means you’re adorable,” Victoria said.

They both shared a grin, and Valerie gently fell back into the space between the couch and Victoria’s embrace. She tried to stay awake, but her energy was slowing down and at least she fell asleep with happiness in her heart; to the sound of perfectly-read Shakespeare, the sight of a smirking smile, and … well, with her girlfriend.

That was something else, for sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
